


Minding One's Limits

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disabled Character, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny and Cho finally go to check out the new Quidditch museum.





	Minding One's Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September Day 6: "Take us home."

As much as Cho had been enjoying the morning, when they ducked out of the newly opened Quidditch museum to sit down for a cuppa in a nearby cafe, she almost collapsed into a chair with relief.

While Ginny went up to the counter to order for them, she let herself hunch over and grimace through the pain. The museum was larger than either of them had anticipated, and they hadn’t made it through even half of it before it was time for a rest and morning tea.

The day had started out so well, more energy than she’d felt in a while, and her pain levels delightfully low, perhaps from sheer excitement alone.

But now she felt as though a building had crumbled down on top of her.

“I got us some scones with cream and jam,” Ginny said as she neared the table again, sliding into the seat opposite Cho’s and depositing her bag over the back of her chair. “And I ordered Earl Grey for a change. They have rose petals in theirs, I thought that would be nice to try. Sound alright?”

Cho fought the weight dragging her down to sit up a little straighter and smile at her.

“Sounds lovely,” she said.

“I’m glad we went a bit further,” Ginny said, peering around the cafe. It was muggle, and only a few tables were occupied. All the places close to the museum had been packed, and the mere sight of them and the sound pouring out of them had made Cho cringe. “A week after opening and the museum is still being flooded.”

“I suppose lots of other people thought waiting a bit would be a good idea too,” Cho said, shifting in her chair to try and ease the pain in her legs.

“I still can’t believe that first exhibit,” Ginny breathed, gesturing wildly. “It hardly counts as Quidditch but the similarities are there. It predates the information in all the books on Quidditch history I’ve read. They really weren’t bluffing in their ads in the _Daily Prophet_, they really do have newly uncovered history found nowhere else.”

Cho nodded, drinking in Ginny’s excitement. It made her fatigue feel stronger to see her gesture so exuberantly, but she loved to see her so excited.

“I could have done without the taxidermic snidget display though,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “They could have constructed replicas. Even transfigured something, like they did for the active displays.”

The practice of using a living creature as the snitch was a dark stain on the sport’s history as far as she was concerned. And she was still trying to forget the materials used for the early Quaffles.

“I agree,” Ginny said, scrunching up her face as well. “But I suppose they’ve been sitting around in cupboards for so long they may as well be used. At least they included information about the conservation efforts going on. I didn’t realise they were still endangered.”

Cho shifted in her chair again and Ginny’s focus sharpened on her. It was on the tip of Cho’s tongue to say she was fine, but Ginny was already reaching for her bag.

“Sorry,” she muttered, digging through it. “We should have popped out for a break an hour ago. I shouldn't have let myself lose track of time.”

Under her breath, she whispered a notice-me-not charm, and then passed a pain potion over to Cho. She was always so quick to blame herself, and Cho couldn’t stand it.

“I lost track of time myself,” Cho said firmly, taking the potion and downing it. The merest fraction of her pain eased a few moments later, and her stomach sank. She’d have to switch potions again soon. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

Ginny took the vial from her and slipped it back into her bag, then reached across the table and took her hand.

“We don’t have to see everything at once. Don’t push yourself too hard,” she said gently.

Old frustration wormed its way to the surface until Cho felt tears pricking behind her eyes. She shook her head and forced it back down. It wasn’t the time to dwell on how the things that had once been so easy were now so hard.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I’m really enjoying myself.”

It didn’t look like Ginny was buying it, but their scones and tea were brought over a moment later and she let the subject drop.

While they ate and sipped their tea, which really was lovely, Ginny kept her distracted by talking about the exhibits they’d seen. She got particularly fired up about the historic fight for the inclusion of women into the sport at all, and then the one for the end of gender segregation in teams.

Cho listened and participated less and less. By the time they finished the pot of tea, Ginny reached for her hand again.

“Time to go home?” she asked.

“No,” Cho said quickly, only realising she’d slumped when she had to fight to pick herself up.

“We really can come back another day,” Ginny said, looking concerned. “There’s so much to see, it’s better to draw it out really, otherwise it’s like an information overload.”

It made sense, but they were already so close.

“Just a bit longer?” Cho asked.

Ginny pursed her lips but nodded. She waited patiently while Cho struggled out of her chair, joints grown stiff after sitting still for so long after being on her feet for too long before sitting down. She even kept her mouth shut as Cho’s first steps were more like hobbling along than walking.

They were halfway back to the museum when the pain grew too much. Cho turned into an alley and leaned against the wall.

Ginny sighed and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I know this is a lot about your own expectations for yourself, but in case you’re worried, I’ve had a thoroughly lovely morning, and don’t mind at all if we go home now,” she said.

Cho closed her eyes in a grimace against shooting pains in her ankles and calves. She inhaled sharply and held her breath for a few moments.

When she exhaled, she sagged against the wall in defeat.

“Alright,” she said, squeezing Ginny’s hand in return. “Take us home.”

Ginny gently pulled her close and glanced around. Where the alley opened to the street, a few people passed by. As soon as the way was clear, Ginny Apparated them away.

When they landed in their bedroom, frustration welled up in Cho again, but she let Ginny ease her onto the bed without a fuss.

“I’ll make a hot water bottle for your ankles,” Ginny said, skimming a hand down Cho’s leg to rest on her left ankle for a moment.

Cho closed her eyes and grimaced. “I can do it myself.”

Ginny sighed and leaned over her to meet her eye. Cho looked away. She was getting too defensive, she knew. It wasn’t about Ginny, and she was lucky that Ginny knew that and didn’t get too frustrated with her.

“It’s been a long morning,” Ginny said softly. “Give yourself some credit. We saw several exhibits, and that was after waiting in line to get in. We’ll go again another day.”

“Fine,” Cho muttered. She couldn’t argue Ginny’s point, it was the longest she’d been on her feet in a long time. She should be proud of that and not let herself get wound up. It wasn’t like it was new anymore. “Can you grab the book I was reading off the arm of the sofa since you’re going that way?”

Ginny nodded and ducked down to kiss her quickly. When she left the room, Cho sagged into the bed and groaned. She let herself have a few moments before struggling up and tugging off her shoes.

It hurt to spread out her toes, but she did, rubbing at her feet and then her ankles. She may as well have not taken any pain potion at all, and made a note to look into another alternative.

When Ginny returned, she had propped herself upright against the headboard, sagging against the pillows and far more tired than she had been before they’d Apparated away. Ginny set a hot water bottle over her ankles and handed her the book.

Instead of wandering off to do something else, she clambered into the other side of the bed with a pile of information booklets they’d picked up at the museum.

Cho sat stiffly for a moment, then leaned against her side. With a soft sigh, Ginny turned and kissed the side of her head then snuggled down deeper against the pillows.

“I really am enjoying today,” Ginny said softly.

Cho stared at the open pages of her book and tried to think back to before the pain and fatigue had set in. She really had lost track of time herself, looking at exhibits and finding herself distracted enough to ignore the warning signs of reaching her limit.

“Me too,” she replied, more to herself than Ginny. It was important she didn’t forget the good parts of each day.

“I’m glad,” Ginny whispered, like it was a secret, before kissing the side of her head again.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't specify Cho's disability, but it's modeled off fibromyalgia, if anyone is curious, but the symptoms can apply to a lot of things so feel free to headcanon as you wish.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, I'd really appreciate a comment to let me know, or [reblog this post](https://knowyourincantations.tumblr.com/post/187545325748/minding-ones-limits-choginny) on tumblr so others might see it too =)


End file.
